Nadie como tu
by nina scorupkos
Summary: Yaoi.KardiaxDegel."...nadie como tú para hacerme reir,nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí..."


**Declaimer: **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p>Nadie como tú<p>

by Nina scorupkos.

El fresco viento proveniente del mar Egeo llenó la habitación de olor salino y acarició su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

Las cortinas bailotearon al ritmo que Bóreas les impuso.

Camino hacia el ventanal y se posó sobre la pared. Observó con tranquilidad las constelaciones, aquellas mismas que los protegían.

Inhalo profundamente cerrando sus ojos y los recuerdos llegaron como cascada: su encuentro cuando llego al santuario siendo un niño, la primera vez que su cálido cosmo frio apaciguo el dolor en su pecho, el primer beso que le robo después de una larga discusión, las miradas que empezaban a decir más que mil palabras, el primer enc…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir el contacto de unos brazos colándose por su cintura, al tiempo que una voz dulzona hablaba a su oído quedamente y un mar de pequeños besos acariciaba su nuca bajando hasta su hombro derecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—susurró mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y enlazaba sus manos con aquellas que se enroscaban sobre su pecho.

—Tú me llamaste.― respondió el hombre detrás de él.

—¡Oh!...— exclamó traviesamente mientras giraba su cuerpo, quería encararse con los ojos de la persona que lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones.—No recuerdo haberlo hecho, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, el onceavo guardián de Atena, Degel de Acuario, no bajaría a los aposentos del octavo guardián, pues al parecer su cuerpo necesita descansar de las caricias de un excelente amante, ¿cierto? A menos, claro está―prosiguió juntando mas su cuerpo al de aquel chico―, que su exquisito y morboso cuerpo exija acción esta noche.

El tono sugerente con el que había hablado y la sonrisa con tintes sádicos y seductores que se atrevió a exhibir, produjo cierto sonrojo e incomodidad en Degel. Quiso salir del octavo templo; bien lo había dicho Kardia, su cuerpo no aguantaría una noche más con él. Sin embargo, se obligo a quedarse, sabía que algo pasaba con ese excéntrico hombre y necesitaba saber qué era.

―Kardia. ¿En qué pensabas?―pregunto en tono preocupado.

Las manos del griego jugueteaban con algunos mechones de esa cabellera aguamarina mientras sus labios rozaban sutilmente el lóbulo derecho de Degel, quien no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, y aunque lo estaba disfrutando; Degel precisaba una respuesta, así que controlo sus emociones y sensaciones y volvió a preguntar, esta vez con tono más demandante.

El aludido emitió un gruñido de molestia.―En qué más quieres que piense Degel –pronuncio, y divertido, continuo:― Pensaba en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tus nalgas, en…

―¡Ya vas a empezar!― espetó Degel molesto.―¡Eres imposible, griego! ― quiso seguir reprimiéndolo pero, el cálido aliento y la vibración de una risotada que Kardia dejo escapar sobre su cuello le hizo estremecer.

―¿Me dejas continuar?―el caballero de la urna estaba inseguro de hacerlo, pero finalmente acepto.

―Bien. Pero ven -indico Kardia-, siéntate.

El onceavo guardián se sentó sobre la marquesina del ventanal, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues el travieso viento revolvía su cabello de manera enérgica. Kardia instalo su pequeña silla de madera delante de Degel y reía al ver como éste sostenía una dura pelea con esa 'ligera brisa'.

Se acomodo en la silla, subió sus pies sobre la marquesina de la ventana y coloco sus manos sobre su nuca. En verdad, el viento de esa noche lo embriagaba de una paz inimaginable. Cerró sus ojos y tras un largo suspiro comenzó su monólogo:

―¿En qué pensaba?... Pensaba… pensaba en que no existe nadie capaz de arrancarme una carcajada tan violenta que haga que mi estomago duela, nadie que entienda las ganas que tengo por vivir -sonrió-, al menos hasta que encuentre al adversario que haga arder mi corazón hasta el final, nadie que tenga la capacidad de darme tranquilidad, nadie…― Kardia dirigió su vista hacía Degel al sentir que la tristeza se instalaba en su cosmo.

Acuario tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, hace mucho que había dejado de escuchar. _"¿A caso no significo nada para ti? ¿Solo soy un objeto que te permite abatir el aburrimiento? ¡He sido un idiota! Ya sabía yo que…_" Sus pensamientos eran profundos, tanto que no advirtió el momento en que Kardia se levanto de la silla.

―¿Sabes porque no existe nadie que me haga vibrar de modo eufórico, Degel?― lo tomo por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, le sonrió.

―Porque no existe nadie como tú. No existe otro Degel en este efímero mundo y, ¡Por Zeus! –soltó una risa traviesa- creo que algo muy bueno tuve que haber hecho en mi otra vida para que en esta tuviera semejante recompensa… ¡Te Amo, ratón de biblioteca!

El caballero de Acuario se encontraba atónito, y no era para menos pues, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que de la boca del Octavo Santo de Oro: Kardia de Escorpio, sujeto temido y respetado por su reputación de asesino de hombres, el caballero más sádico, mal hablado, orgulloso, adicto a las peleas, sarcástico…; hubiera salido tan sensible, maravillosa y sobre todo, sincera frase?

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Al menos Degel nunca lo hizo. Sabía que Kardia no era del tipo romántico que suelta palabras dulces a cada momento, "… _tanta miel, hasta las abejas se asquean_", le decía con gesto casi repulsivo, cada que veía a parejas profesarse dulces palabras o caricias cada dos minutos.

No.

Mentira.

Por mucho que le avergonzara, Degel aceptaba que había fantaseado con escuchar esas dos palabras, "_al menos solo una vez_", se decía. Las imaginaba dichas de manera sutil, tierna, sensual.

Sin embargo, la realidad supero por mucho a la ficción. El escucharlas salir de sus sensuales labios mezcladas con su ronca voz, no le daba cabida de descripción y si alguna vez le pedían narrar que emociones o sentimientos le producía la frase 'Te Amo', salido de la boca de Kardia, la única respuesta que daría seria: Deseo y Lujuria.

―¡Eh! ¿Sigues aquí?

― Kardia… ¡Te Amo! – El mencionado ensancho su sonrisa.- Yo también me amo.

Sí. _Al menos una vez._

― Creo que es hora de que regreses a tu templo. Después no quiero recl… ― Degel se acerco a Kardia de manera sensual, quito el vaso con vodka que estaba pegado a sus labios y lo beso de manera casi vulgar. Sus manos se desplazaron por las curvas de aquel cuerpo griego, suministrándole placer.

―Bueno, si quieres pensarlo un poco.― Decía Kardia mientras su boca se deslizaba por la suave piel del onceavo guardián. La fogosidad de ambos iba en aumento.

―¿Estás seguro que n…? ¡Ah!― chillo Kardia en una mezcla de dolor y placer al sentir una mordida sobre su pezón izquierdo. Degel sonrió y en tono lascivo dijo:

―Alguien me enseño que cuando es amor, si no es rudo…― el griego arqueo una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

―…no es divertido. Aprendes rápido ratoncito bibliotecario, veamos qué otras cosas has aprendido.― concluyó Kardia mientras acostaba a Degel sobre la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: ¡<strong>Hola gente!... que decir, esta historia surgió por culpa de un día de ociosidad y de la canción "Nadie como tú" del grupo La oreja de Van Gogh, de ahí el nombre del fic. Tal vez esta historia pase sin pena ni gloria. En lo personal, no quedo como me hubiera gustado, pero en fin…

Solo espero que: haya sido entendible y les haya gustado; y si no es así, al menos que no lo hayan odiado. ^^'

Ya saben, si quieren dejar algún comentario, será bienvenido y agradecido.

De antemano gracias por el tiempo que dedicaron para leer.

Buenas vibras para todos.

_Ciao_ :D


End file.
